


We Were Sleeping

by mybigfatcat



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Post-PyeongChang 2018 Winter Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybigfatcat/pseuds/mybigfatcat
Summary: It’s four am when Yuzuru’s phone wakes him up.





	We Were Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cornerstones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornerstones/gifts).

> This is for you, cornerstones. I hope it brings a smile to your face, you deserve all the fluffy and happy and yuzuvier-y fics in the universe 💜
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This story is pure fiction, and it is not meant for commercial purposes. Please do not re-post on other sites.

-

It’s four am when Yuzuru’s phone wakes him up. At first he doesn’t realize what it is that has pulled him from his sleep. He doesn’t know where he is, or when it is, and the dark room give him no clues. The noise is persistent, it’s his phone, he panics. Maybe something has happened, maybe it’s a warning, maybe-

He fumbles with his hands on the bedside table, finds the vibrating phone and lifts it so he can squint his sleep-heavy eyes at the screen.

_Habi_, the screen reads. It’s an incoming call.

Anxiety sits like a heavy and scolding rock in his guts, something bad has happened. He just knows.

Maybe, if he doesn’t- _no_. He’s got to.

“Hi,” he says after accepting the call, holding the phone up to his ear.

“Yuzu, hi. I’m sorry, you were sleeping,” comes the voice on the other end. It’s Javier’s voice, smooth and warm with accent. Maybe a bit rough around the edges, as if he’s been sleeping, or not sleeping.

His voice wraps Yuzuru up in a warm blanket of comfort, of security. It’s not a bad call, Javier, his Javi, wouldn’t leave him hanging.

“You okay?” Yuzuru asks, to make sure.

Javier makes a soft sound that the phone barely registers, a hum or a sigh. Yuzuru does hear it and it tickles the skin under the phone.

“I’m fine,” Javier says, pauses for a few seconds, and then speaks again as if he had to think about how to continue. How to say what it is he’s called to say.

“I just can’t sleep. I’m too... what’s the word, I’m too happy, Yuzu,” he says. Yuzuru smiles almost automatically, curls up on his side on the bed and lets the last piece of tension flow away from him.

“I’m happy too, habi,” Yuzu says.

Javier laughs softly, it makes the tickle spread all over his skin, makes him feel warm and bright just like Javier’s laughter.

“Have to sleep,” Yuzu adds, because Javier really does need to sleep. He’s earned it, grabbing that bronze medal, standing there on that podium with Yuzuru like the champion he is. There’s a gala skate to do, there’s interviews and endless promotions for the Olympics. They both need to sleep.

“I’m sorry, I apologize. I woke you up,” Javier says, completely misunderstanding.

Yuzuru grasps for words, grasps for how to explain in stuttering English that that’s not what he meant. He can hear the disappointment, or sadness, or whatever it is on Javier’s voice. He didn’t want that.

“No, wait,” Yuzuru says to stop him from hanging up. He flails on the bed for a bit, trying to find slippery and sneaky words that escape his memory like traitors. It’s frustrating, knowing all the things he wants to tell his training mate, but can’t because Japanese is not a language Javier understands.

“Come here,” Yuzuru finally says, voice tight and his nerves about to jump straight out of his body. It’s as if he’s about to step on the ice, but it’s just Javier he’s talking to. He’s talked to him hundreds of times before, he doesn’t really understand why now. Why, period.

Javier doesn’t reply immediately, but when he does, he surprises Yuzuru again. Just like he did by calling just to say he was happy. Called because he wanted Yuzuru to know he’s happy. Yuzuru is burning from blushing so hard.

“What room?” Javier asks, and Yuzuru tells him.

-

There’s a knock on Yuzuru’s hotel room door just minutes later. Javier’s room can’t have been very far away. Suddenly Yuzuru can’t believe he didn’t know what room number he was in, that Javier didn’t know his. They always used to know.

He walks over from the bed on naked feet, his flannel pajamas protecting him from the slight chill in the room.

Javier looks, when he’s opened the door, as if he’s been tossing and turning for hours. He’s wrinkly, his hair is a mess, and Yuzuru can’t stop the chuckle that rises up from his throat. 

“Can I come in?” Javier asks as he crosses his arms across his chest to show how unamused he is.

Yuzuru nods and steps aside, let’s Javier inside and closes the door behind them. Locks it for good measure.

You can’t be too complacent with _overenthusiastic_ patrons of the sport hanging from the rafters.

Javier is standing just inches away now, radiating heat and happiness, Yuzuru figures. He really does look happy. And fulfilled.

Yuzuru tries not to think about why, not too hard at least.

“So,” Javier says, as he turns to face Yuzuru straight on. One of his hands come up to rest on Yuzuru’s shoulder. It’s like a reflex, an instinct, as if he doesn’t have to think about it - his hand just moves there by itself as if it’s drawn there. As if Javier was a positive and Yuzuru a negative and they were bound like that by the powers of the universe.

“Sleep. You, sleep,” Yuzuru says, smiles at Javier’s frown.

“Huh?” Javier says.

Yuzuru shakes his head, smiling wider, and breathes out a sigh.

“Brian hates it. You don’t sleep, you get small eyes” Yuzuru ads, and reaches up, takes Javier’s hand that’s burning right through the cotton of his pajama top, and then pulls Javier with him towards the bed. The room is small, but the bed is big and Yuzuru figures they’ll fit. He’s slept in corners and chairs and on benches all his life, whenever he’s been able to grab a few minutes of shuteye, and he thinks he can survive sharing his bed too.

“Small eyes?” Javier asks with a laugh. Yuzuru glances at him, sees how funny he thinks whatever Yuzuru’s said is.

“Like this,” Yuzuru says and squints, frowns his forehead and gives it his best imitation of a tired and grumpy Javier after a night of no sleep.

Javier laughs harder and squeezes Yuzuru’s hand that’s still holding his.

“Okay, fine. I’ll sleep,” Javier says and sits on the edge of the bed. Yuzuru ends up between his legs, looking down on Javier who’s dark eyes are a bit too deep and magnetic in the shadows of the room.

Yuzuru’s skin suddenly feels all tingly again.

“Or I’ll try,” Javier jokes, but his voice is so quiet and soft that Yuzuru feels enveloped by it.

They’re still holding hands, and when Yuzuru looks down he realizes their fingers are entwined. Javier is gently stroking his hand wherever his thumb reaches, his eyes, bright and burning, trace a path down Yuzuru himself.

Stopping short of-

Yuzuru takes a step forward.

“Habi-” he starts, his skin suddenly too tight, his heart racing in his chest.

Maybe his confusion shows on his face, because Javier puts him out of his misery and explains what is happening.

Explains it by pulling Yuzuru down into his lap and by kissing him ever so softly. Ever so tenderly.

This explanation transcends languages, and Yuzuru is so glad there was a way for them to talk like this. So glad that his kisses Javier back, wraps his arms around Javier’s neck, shudders against him.

They kiss and kiss, Javier’s hands stroking his back and his neck and bunching his shirt up so that he touches Yuzuru’s burning skin.

_Sleep, who needs sleep?_ Yuzuru thinks, and opens his mouth for Javier as he opens his for Yuzuru.

-

Brian looks tired at breakfast, practically wrung out. It makes Yuzuru burst out laughing, and Javier too. It’s their own private joke, and not even Brian’s annoyed frown that he aims at them can make it less funny.

Javier has his hand resting on Yuzuru’s knee under the table while they eat.

At some point, halfway through his coffee, he realizes Yuzuru is stealing glances at him with a big goofy smile on his face.

“What?” he whispers.

Yuzuru smiles so hard he closes his eyes, or so he thinks.

“Small eyes,” Yuzuru says, and Javi almost chokes on his coffee.

“Now _who’s_ fault would that be?” he asks, and Yuzuru just laughs some more, laughs so hard he throws his head back. And Javier is fine with that, fine with being laughed at when he knows the things Yuzuru whispered in his ear last night in Japanese. Knows the sound of Yuzuru’s beating heart and how they fit together like pieces of a puzzle. Knows how soft Yuzuru’s body is after being thoroughly kissed for hours.

“Your face is red,” Yuzuru says, and drags Javier back to reality.

“Your fault too,” Javier says with a wicked smile.

“Do I even want to know?” Brian asks from across the table.

Yuzuru and Javier shake their heads at him in unison, and Javier lets his hand rest on Yuzuru’s thigh instead of his knee.

What Brian doesn’t know won't hurt him too bad.

-


End file.
